January 1,1980
by Californian
Summary: This story continues from the finale when everyone counts down from 10 to 0. Some big things happen to Eric and Donna.
1. Chapter 1

All: Happy New Year!

Kitty: Cheers to a new decade!

All: Cheers!

(Rocket shoots off)

All: Kelso!

Red: Dumbass kettlehead!

Kitty: So Red how about we celebrate the new year upstairs?

Red: I like the way you think.

(Kitty and Red run upstairs leaving the gang in the living room.)

Bob: I'm going to celebrate the new year by going to sleep. I'll see you later.

(Bob leaves the house)

Eric: So evryone how do you want to celebrate the new year?

(Eric, Kelso, Fez, Hyde, Jackie, and Donna are now in the circle in the basement.)

Hyde: What a way to ring in the new year!

Kelso: Yeah, I wonder what new and exciting things will happen this decade.

Eric: I don't know. Maybe a new Star Wars movie will come out.

Hyde: No man. I think theres going to be a car that flies man. They already have this car that runs on water man, but just think about it. You would be flying in a car. Zoom! Zwoosh!

Jackie: Your all crazy! There is going to be a beautiful women who's going to get a job as a weather women and everyone will praise her.

Kelso: Who's that?

(Jackie gives Kelso a dirty look)

Fez: What if there is a new kind of candy called The Fez?

Donna: That's Stupid! Maybe a new car will be named after me called The Donna.

Eric: Wow I can't smell anything through this plastic rhino horn I got you Kelso.

Hyde: Can you smell this?

( Hyde raises inscence to Eric's nose)

Eric: Oh yes! Much better!

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

It is now 8:00am and Hyde is sleeping in his room. Donna is at her house sleeping. Eric is sleeping in his room and Jackie and Fez are sleeping at thier apartment. Red, Kitty, and Kelso are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Red: So Kettlehead, why are you eating here instead of eating at your own house?

Kelso: Because I'm waiting for Eric and Hyde to wake up, so we can hang out with the others.

Kitty: What are you and the others going to do today?

Kelso: I don't know. I was thinking we could go bowling or go to the movies or we could just sit in the basement all day.

Kelso: Where's that guy Randy at?

Kitty: Last night I saw him once in the kitchen when I was talking to Steven and I haven't seen him since.

Kelso: Maybe he died.

Red: I don't think he died. He probably doesn't want to hang out over here anymore and frankly I don't blame him. Now, I'm going to the garage.

(Kelso gets up to follow him)

Red: And don't follow me!

(Kelso sits back down)

Kelso: Geez, He's cranky!

(Kitty rolls her eyes at kelso as she takes a sip of her coffee)

Eric: Good Morning! I feel great today! I'm going out! I'll be back soon!

Kitty: What about Breakfast?

Eric: Oh that's not important right now.

Kelso: I thought we were going to hang out today.

Eric: No, sorry. Maybe we can hang out later. Bye!

( Eric walks out the door and gets in the Vista Cruiser and drives away.)

(Hyde walks in from the basement)

Hyde: Good morning. Where's Eric?

Kitty: He ran off in a hurry. I don't know where he went.

Hyde: Ok, then I'm going to Jackie and Fez's apartment. Wanna come Kelso?

Kelso: Sure. Why not.

( Hyde and Kelso leave.)

**End of Chapter two! To be continued soon in chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

It is 9:05am and Hyde and Kelso arrive at Fez and Jackie's place.

(Hyde knocks on the door)

Hyde: Jackie! Fez! Hello?

Kelso: Here let me. This is the Point Place Police Department Open Up!

Hyde: There obviously not home. Let's go.

(They leave)

( Hyde and Kelso are now in the car driving to the record store.)

Kelso: Where do you think they went and where did Eric go?

Hyde: I don't know. Jackie and Fez are probably making out in the back of a car or behind a bush and who knows where Eric is.

( kelso and Hyde pull up to the record store)

(Hyde unlocks the door)

Hyde: What the Hell?

Kelso: Cool! Can I Join?

( Hyde and Kelso see randy making out with Pam Macey on the couch.)

Hyde: Get off the couch!

Randy: Sorry, but I needed a place to make out with her so I chose this place. Come on babe.

( Randy and Pam walk out of the record store)

Hyde: Wait! I just thought that maybe Eric, Donna, Jackie, and Fez did something without us!

Kelso: Oh man! That's not nice.

Hyde: Yeah man. We've gotta do something about this!

(Kelso, Leo and Hyde are sitting in the record store office in the circle)

Leo: Hey guys. Where's everybody else?

Hyde: I don't know I think they ditched us.

Leo: Well, that's not fair man!

Kelso: Yeah. I was really hoping I could get back with Jackie.

Hyde: No man. You can't. She's with Fez now.

Kelso: So, I could win her back with my looks.

Leo: Wow man! look at that spaceship man!

Kelso: Where?

(Leo points at the lamp)

Kelso: That's not a spaceship! It's a floating hat!

**To Be Continued In Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's 10:35am and Eric enters Donna's room whiule she sits at her desk writing in her diary.

Eric: Hey

Donna: Hey. What's going on?

Eric: Not much, but I want you to come with me somewhere.

Donna: Where?

Eric: It's a surprise, but please come.

Donna: Ok

( Donna and Eric leave)

It is now 10:50am. Eric pulls up to the water tower with Donna

Donna: The water tower? Why did you want to bring me here?

Eric: Come on.

(Eric helps Donna up to the top of the water tower which now says Fez and Jackie)

Eric: I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry for leaving you to go to Africa.

Donna: It's ok. All that matters is your back and we're back together.

Eric: I know Donna, but the whole time I was in Africa, I was thinking about our future and I told myself that I loved you and that you mean alot to me. It really hurt me when we broke up. I don't even know why I broke up with you, but I 'm glad we're back together.

( Eric kneels down in front of Donna)

Eric: I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will You marry me?

(Eric holds open a box with an engagement ring in it)

(Donna cries tears of joy)

Donna: Yes. Yes I will.

( They kiss)

**End of Chapter 4! To Be Continued in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's 11:07am and Kelso and Hyde are at Eric's house in the driveway, whereEric is shooting hoops.

Kelso: Hey Eric!

Hyde: What's going on?

Eric: Nothing, but I need to ask you for some advice.

Kelso: Ok.

Eric: What if you asked a girl you really love a big question and she says yes, but then you start having second thoughts about the question and the reply, what would you do?

Kelso: It depends what the question is. Did you ask her to eat dinner with you? That's a big question.

Eric: I didn't say it was me. I just asked.

Hyde: Well, I think you should just talk to her.

Eric: Ok, Thanks!

(Eric leaves the driveway and walks to Donna's house.)

(Kelso and Hyde are playing basketball.)

It's now 11:16am and Donna is sitting at her kitchen table and Eric walks in.

Eric: Donna, We need to talk.

Donna: Ok

Eric: I know I proposed to you, but after thinking about it. I think that it's too soon to get married. I just got back from Africa and I want some time to settle in before we get married.

Donna: So the engagement is off?

(She starts crying)

Eric: Yes, I'm sorry, but the wedding is off just for right now. I hope your not mad.

Donna: You can't keep doing this! You can't keep asking me to marry you and then change your mind. I don't even want to talk to you.

( Donna runs up to her room crying and Eric stands in the kitchen.)

**To be continued in Chapter 6, where you will find out where Fez and Jackie are and weather or not Bob is moving to Florida and what happens to Donna and Eric. It will not be the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

It is now 12:46pm and Donna is in her room

(Eric knocks on the door)

Donna: Come in!

(Eric walks in and sees Donna laying on the end of the bed with a pillow)

Eric: Hey. I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I just wanted to say that the reason I called it off was because on my way back here from Africa, I thought that if I didn't propose to you that you might not love me anymore and you would find someone else and I couldn't let that happen. I thought that if we got married that you couldn't leave me to be with someone else. I love you and I want to be the person you love.

(Donna gets off the bed and walks up to Eric)

Donna: There is no one else that I'd rather be with then you. I love you and if we have to wait a few months to get married then that's ok, but I will always love you. I am not going to leave you for anyone. You mean too much to me. I guess I over reacted when you called it off and I'm sorry.

Eric: Once again Red was right I am a dumbass! It's not your fault and we will get married, but not right now. I want to go to Madison with you tomorrow and I want to go to college with you. Are you still mad at me?

Donna: No. No I'm not

(Donna cries tears of happiness)

Eric: I love you

(Donna and Eric share a long soft kiss.)

It is now 1:10pm and the gang is in the basement except Randy.

Kelso: Well I'm going to have to leave soon to go back to Chicago, but don't worry I'm going to quit my great job and move here with Brooke and our baby.

Donna: I'm glad your becoming more responsible.

Kelso: Yeah, I haven't spent much time with Brooke or the baby, so I thought that I should.

Donna: That's great.

(Jackie and Fez open the basement door and walk in)

Hyde: Jackie? Fez? Where have you been?

Jackie: Oh well last night we went home and slept a while then Fez took me out to Breakfast at this expensive food place called mmmbacon. It was delicious!

Fez: Yeah, then we went to the movie theater and then I took her to the mall and bought her whatever she wanted.

Jackie: But the limit he could spend on me was 70 dollars, which was good cause I bought some perfume and some clothes. I love Fez.

(They kiss)

Hyde: Would you save that for the bedroom please?

Jackie: Why? Are you jealous?

Hyde: No, but I just ate.

Eric: Relax Hyde. I think it's great that Jackie finally found the one she will be with for the rest of her life. I know I have.

(Eric and Donna kiss)

Hyde: Not you too.

Kelso: Man Hyde, I wish your stripper wife was here so I could kiss her.

(Hyde punches Kelso in the arm.)

Kelso: Ow!

**The End**

**Author's Note: **I know there are many Jackie/Hyde fans reading this. I will be making some Jackie/Hyde stories in a couple of weeks or whenever I have time. I hope you enjoyed this story. This was my first fanfic on If you want to know what happens to everyone in the future, you will have to wait until one of my next stories. I don't know when I will make it, but on the summary of the story it will say what it is about. Please review this and watch for the next story coming sometime next week most likely!


End file.
